Rien qu'une danse
by MissJenny34
Summary: OS - Une jeune femme qui danse, un homme hypnotisé, un petit moment d'intimité avant de retourner dans la réalité.


**Coucou, voici un petit One Shot que j'ai écris il y a quelques jours et j'ai decidé de le publier, j'espere qu'ils vous plaira. Bonne lecture...**

La musique est lente et rythmée. La piste de danse est pleine à craquer mais étrangement il n'y a que toi que je vois. Ton corps se balance sensuellement au rythme de cette mélodie entrainante. Je peux apercevoir sur ton corps luisant de chaleur une goutte de sueur qui descend lentement de ton cou jusqu'à la naissance de tes seins.

Je ne peux détourner le regard, le cœur tambourinant, le souffle court. J'ai l'impression que le temps a ralentie. Cette goutte de sueur, si lente et attirante, descend, encore et encore avant de disparaitre dans la chaleur de ton décolleté. Je relève le regard vers ton visage merveilleux. Tes yeux fermés, ta bouche entrouverte me rend fou. Cette impression de plaisir qui émane de toi me donne chaud.

Une sirène n'aurait pas pu m'hypnotiser autant que ton image se balançant tel un serpent majestueux et captivant. Je me lève, inconscient de l'attraction puissante que tu as sur moi. Je suis à ta merci. Je m'approche lentement, encore quelques mètres et je serais près de toi. Tu entrouvres les yeux, et accroche ton regard brulant au mien. Ton visage est venimeux mais le regard que tu as pour moi est tout autre. Je sais au fond que tu m'attendais. Je suis là ma déesse.

Ma main se pose sur ta hanche chaude et inconsciemment tu t'approches en glissant tes bras autour de moi. Nos corps commencent à bouger lentement. Puis le rythme s'accélère, s'accordant parfaitement à la musique. Tu te déhanches, te frotte à moi sensuellement. Tu me rends fou ma déesse. J'entends ta respiration au creux de mon oreille. La chaleur de ton souffle me donne des frissons de plaisir. Plus rien n'existe à part nos deux corps entremêlés.

Ta langue vint caresser le bout de mon oreille sensuellement et un petit rire de satisfaction s'échappe de tes lèvres enchanteresses. Tes hanches appétissantes bouge encore, de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus sensuellement. Tu me regardes fiévreusement et embrasse le coin de mes lèvres avant de te retourner pour danser dos à moi.

Tes fesses vint se coller au plus près de mon jean et tes bras se relève pour attraper l'arrière de ma tête. Mon corps frissonne est répond fiévreusement à tes avances, se tendant toujours plus. Ta tête se penche et ma bouche vint embrasser la peau nue de ton cou, ma langue, montant et descendant délicatement. Tes mains lâchent mes cheveux et partent à la recherche des miennes avant de les attraper et les poser sur ton ventre. Oh douce torture. Mes doigts recherchent la chaleur de ta peau et passe sous ta chemise. Caressant cette peau luisante de sueur, j'insère un doigt sous ton soutien-gorge et j'entends malgré la musique un petit gémissement des plus excitants.

La foule a disparue, nous sommes désormais seul. Mon autre main redescend lentement vers le bouton de ton jean que je détache d'un mouvement habile. Tu ne proteste pas et continue de te balancer en rythme. Tes yeux se ferment délicatement alors que ma main se fraye un chemin dans ton entrejambe. Tu es si belle ma déesse.

Quand je crois enfin pouvoir t'avoir, un cri se fait entendre et tu enlèves rapidement mes mains de toi avant de disparaitre de la salle en courant. Je t'appelle mais bizarrement ce n'est pas toi qui me réponds.

-**Drago… drago réveille-toi**, m'ordonne-t-on.

-**Hermione**, appelais-je encore une fois.

-**Hermione **? demande une voix masculine.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec un visage familier.

-**Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demandais-je confus.

-**Il est dix heures trente tu ne t'es pas réveiller, Snape m'a envoyer te chercher**, répond-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres. **A ce que je vois tu as fait un merveilleux rêve**, affirme-t-il.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes**, me braquais-je, **j'étais fatigué c'est tout**.

-**Bien sûr c'est pour ça que tu es tremblant de sueur et que tu as crié le prénom d'Hermione deux fois**.

-**C'est ridicule pourquoi j'aurais crié son nom**, demandais-je acide.

-**Je ne sais pas, peut-être par rapport à la soirée d'hier, **explique-t-il joyeusement. **Tu n'as pas lâché ton regard une seconde de cette fille. Maintenant que le Lord n'est plus, nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Les préjugés n'ont plus lieux d'être à présent**, ajoute-t-il. **Et avoue que cette fête organisée par les Gryffy était génial. **

-**Je n'avouerais rien du tout, je suis resté assis tout le long de la soirée à m'ennuyer**.

-**A te rincer l'œil tu veux dire**, rigola cet attardé.

A voir mon expression, il comprit tout de suite qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise.

-**Ok ok je dis plus rien**, annonce-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. **Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps cette fille finira par trouver quelqu'un un jour. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance simplement à cause de ta fierté mal placée. **

Pour toute réponse, l'abruti qui venait de me réveiller se prit un joli coussin dans la tête et rigola avant de quitter la chambre. Je soupirai et me laissa retomber sur le lit. Malheureusement cet abruti qui était mon meilleur ami avait raison et avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, cette satanée Gryffondor me plaisait, à un point qui m'était difficile de l'admettre.

C'était facile autrefois de camoufler ces choses derrière des méchancetés car nous n'étions pas du même milieu ni du même camp. Mais ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi était bien là, même si je reniais tout ça comme un lâche.

Aujourd'hui était différent, nous étions libre. Et je pouvais à présent faire tout ce dont je rêvais depuis toujours. En commençant par m'excuser auprès de Granger, d'Hermione, et tout faire pour qu'elle puisse découvrir en même temps que moi celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. Un homme bon, un homme libre, et plus que tout, un homme amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà une petite histoire qui m'est apparue en écoutant une chanson, qui aurait très bien pu coller au moment où nos deux tourtereaux dansaient ensemble. J'espère que vous avez appréciés. Merci et à bientôt.<strong>

**MissJenny34**


End file.
